


Groupie Love

by beastlybolt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Dean, Bisexual Dean, Blowjobs, Daddy Cas, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean almost gets caught by Sam which is funny, Grinding, I might post more in this verse I don't know, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mommy Bela, Mommy Kink, Multi, Rimming, Sequel to my first fic, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlybolt/pseuds/beastlybolt
Summary: "Dean, she's here for the both of us, I realize I should've consulted with you, but I know you have a taste for both men and women, and-"Bela kisses Dean. Dean is freaking out right now, because she's really using her tongue, her lipstick probably getting all over his face, and she thinks she can do this RIGHT in FRONT of Dean's boyfriend?"What's happening," he gets out, not sounding like a question."She wants both of us, Dean," Castiel comes over and kisses his cheek, making Dean hum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched season 3 and thought Bela was so hot I had to write this.  
> * Sam is 10 years old and Dean is 18.  
> Cas is 25. Bela is 26. It's legal but if you don't like the age difference that's 100% ok! Don't read this if so!

Sam isn't dumb.

He really isn't.

He knows his big brother like the back of his hand, and he knows how promiscuous he is and how much girls like him. That much is clear.

But what just occured to him was that, well, sometimes guys checked Dean out too. And flirted, cat-called, even had the confidence to lightly cup Dean's ass and turn his face to a deep red and his whole posture to butter. 

Sam had been there. He's tried making these older, bigger hunk (more like Hulk) men back off of Dean, but strangely, every single time Sam would try to tell the guys to politely lay off, that Dean had a girlfriend and he wasn't.... that, Dean would dismiss his younger brother and ask him if Dad wanted him to go and do something else.

Little Sammy was just trying to help, I mean, who wants to get objectified like that? And by a dude? No thanks. He thought Dean would know of all people. 

But one day after school Sam heard a voice moaning that was definetely not Dean's. Too low, far too rough, and Sam knew it just wasn't his Dad's (ew) so he was really starting to worry. Was someone breaking in, was it just the tv, he had to know, okay. So he did what anyone hearing a strangers voice in their home would do and knock on Dean's door three times before declaring his arrival.

"Dean?" he called, knocking on the door, hearing the moaning abruptly stop. Murmurs were exchanged on the other side of the door, and ruffling of clothes or sheets (it's fuzzy.)

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, voice super weird and high, unlike how he'd ever heard him before.

"I'm coming in!" Sam twisted the doorknob, all for Dean's interruption to hault him.

"No, no no no no, Sam, Sammy, I, it's ok, I'm just not really uh, decent, so whatever you need's gonna have to wait, okay?" Dean chuckled but it sounded fake and shakey.

"Dean, is there someone with you? I heard someone-"

"No."

"Dean." The stranger's voice said through the door, sounding like he was shaming him.

"Baby, I can't do this right now," Dean said, and whoa, who would Dean be calling 'baby' when Lisa wasn't even here? 

Sam is beyond confusion at this point, and begs Dean to just let him open the door. With a loud sigh Dean made sure everyone heard, he opened the door to reveal an incredibly disheveled pair of boys. Dean, his pants undone and shirt off, hair a rats nest, skin a deep pink, and the other man, hickies covering from his neck down to his torso, deep purple splotches and also pants undone.

Sam's jaw dropped and mouth open wide and Dean's shut tight. The man is the first to break the silence.

"Hello, you must be Sam. I am Castiel, you can, um, call me Cas. I'm your older brother's boyfriend." He took his hand out but then Dean slapped it back, murmuring something about it not being a good idea to touch his little brother with that hand.

"Hi Cas," Sam smiles. "if Dean's ever being annoying you could always come hang out with me. After all, I am the cooler Winches-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough, squirt, now scoot, me and Cas have business to finish." Dean complains, but Sam would be lying if he says he didn't see the ghost of one of the brightest smiles he'd seen his brother wear in awhile. Castiel waves a little, and Sam waves back as Dean shuts the door. 

He doesn't care who his brother loves, but he is glad Dean's happy.

And Sam made sure to put on his headphones and play his music a notch or two louder now that Cas was around and Dean wasn't gonna be as shy.

-

Dean loves his Daddy. 

No no, not John.

His real daddy. 

Cas takes care of him more than anybody else has ever bothered with Dean, feeds him, bathes him, fucks him, eats and blows him so good he feels like he can fly sometimes. 

Dean was determined to keep his Daddy and Father completely seperate. And he did. For a long time. John was still an asshole, Dean wanted nothing to do with him, not ever calling him anything but 'Sir' and just doing whatever his demands and duties are for the day. 

He wasn't there for him like Cas. Instead, he'd smack him and call him boy, tell Dean he's not man enough and then ask why Dean is so upset whenever John is around.  
Once in awhile Dean gets away with a special phone call from his Daddy late at night, when Sam is sleeping and John is passed out drunk off his ass in the living room.

Dean feels himself harden just seeing his phone screen light up with 'Incoming Call From: Cas'. He immedietely looks around even though it isn't possible anyone in the house is awake out of habit, and answers it with a 'Hi, Daddy.'

"Hey baby, how's my little boy doing? Did he have a good day today?" Castiel's voice sends shivers and electricity all over, making Dean stutter and run his hands up and down his thighs.

"Y-Yeah. Missed you so much, Daddy," Dean murmurs in quiet to the phone. A secret, his own special something that makes him feel just naughty and happy all over.

"We still on for you coming over Saturday, baby boy?"

"Yup. Did all my chores early."

Since Sam coincidentally found them out being a couple, Dean has been anxious to have Cas over more and since the arrangement of the 'Daddy-LittleBoy' thing started, he's been apprehensive about when it starts and when it ends, and the only thing he'd hate more is to have Sam hear about it other Daddy and how much is other Daddy fucks and sucks him. 

Dean and Castiel share more promises through the phone, Dean's hand rubbing his cock up and down and Cas instructing him to do so on the other line. He then informs Dean he has a surprise planned for Saturday. Dean can't wait to see how his Daddy Cas will take care of him by then, and he sucks in a breath and sighs, happy.

"I can't wait, baby, you always treat me so well."

"It's the way you deserve to be treated, Dean. You deserve the world, baby."

"Unnngh, Daddy, please keep going, keep going," Dean gasped, rubbing his hard on through the denim. 

-

Sam threw himself up off the pillow, waking himself up with a light slap on his own cheek for good measure. He had a dream yet again about stupid clowns that were in his face, giggling silly and honking their stupid noses. He hates them, but luckily Dean always comforts him afterwards. 

He shoves himself off the bed, pillows falling off and plopping onto the floor and blankets following him. He drapes himself with his only fuzzy soft blanket, wrapping it around himself like a cape. Dean's room was all the way downstairs, since their house has so many levels and Dean said he wanted his privacy so he got the one room downstairs. 

He trudges his way down the steps, hearing Dean's voice which is good because he knows he's awake now. He's about three steps away from the door when he hears a 'Goodnight, Daddy' and then pushes the door open lazily, seeing Dean scramble to get covers on his lap.

"Sammy," Dean squaks, and ruffles his hair before asking what's wrong.

"I had that dream again," Sam croaks, still pretty asleep, and asks "who were you talking to?" 

"Uh, Benny, I said goodnight to Benny," Dean answers, then quickly reiderates himself and asks if Sam wants to sleep in his bed with him the rest of the night. Sam nods, and then Dean says he needs to clean up (whatever that means) before Sam can get up on the bunk. 

Sam excuses himself and lets Dean do his clean thing while he goes back upstairs to get a glass of water. He's still rubbing the sleep out from his eyes when he gets at the top of the steps and into the kitchen, to find Dad snoring on the couch with an empty can by his feet and drool making its way 

*Huh* Sam thinks. He thought he heard Dean say 'Dad' on the phone, yet he's right there. Oh well, he probably did say Benny and Sam was just too out of it to hear. Yeah, yeah he'll just go with that. He doesn't have the time to ponder Dean's weird habits. 

-

Three days ago it was a close one, Sammy walking in on him saying goodnight to Cas like that, but Dean thinks he played it off well. Daddy sounds a lot like Benny, and Sam was half asleep anyway, so who cares. He probably doesn't remember anyway.

Today is Saturday, finally, the day he gets to see his boyfriend for the first time in a week. Dean is still wondering what the hell Cas has planned for him that could be extra special from how their meetings normally go. It's already perfect, just the two of them, making love everywhere from against the fridge to the couch to the bedroom. He doesn't know what Castiel possibly could have planned. Maybe toys? They haven't tried anything along the lines of tying eachother up. Maybe Cas will bring out a weird Chinese sex chair. Who knows. Cas is pretty unpredictable, and it's the best and worst.

He brings along his pack of condoms and bottle of lube he has underneath his bed, just in case. Sure Cas probably has some, but John is letting Dean stay over the entire day, so who knows how long they'll be going at it what with the surprise gift and all. He showers thoroughly, washing his entire body and gargling with minty mouthwash. He wants to smell, look and feel good. 

Dean eagerly puts on his clothes and dries his hair off with the towel, and sprays a couple squirts of cologne before grabbing the car keys and making sure he has everything he wants to bring hidden in his jacket pocket. He drives a few miles over the speed limit to Cas's.

By the time he reaches his destination, he's been sporting half a hard on the entire drive, he's excited than ever to finally be with his Daddy again. It's been seven days and it's too long. He locks the Impala behind him and knocks three times before opening, Cas already telling him it's unlocked on the way there. 

"Cas? Baby?" Dean hollers, his voice echoing throughout the walls of the house. He skips a few stair steps and goes up to the kitchen, and getting utterly dissapointed to see Castiel talking to another woman on THEIR special day.

"Dean! I'm so glad you're here," Castiel walks over and hugs him. Dean doesn't hug back, and thinks he might be on the verge of tears. 

"I thought we were going to be alone, and have fun." Dean grits quietly, his hands balling into light fists.

"Dean, she's the surprise. Do you want a glass of wine?" Castiel still doesn't understand. 

"I wanna be with you," Dean whispers. "like be-with-you, be with you." He emphasizes.

"I know. If you'll just let me introduce-"

"Hello, darling. Oh, goodness he's even more charming then you made him out to to be." The woman trails her fingers into his hair, almost yanking, and this day has gone so far off track he doesn't even know what's happening anymore.

She had green eyes, like his, and red lipstick with brunette hair that looked curled. She was beautiful, but Dean would never say it out loud. He was too busy being mad that Cas made their special day about her. Yes he's being selfish, but shouldn't he have the right to be?

"I'm Bela," she greets, smirking like she knows something he doesn't.

"Dean," he says. "now can you leave my boyfriend and I to our special day together we only get once a week? Please?" He knows how he's acting, he knows he sounds bratty, but come on. He came here thinking he'd get fucked, not fucked over.

"Dean, she's here for the both of us, I realize I should've consulted with you, but I know you have a taste for both men and women, and-"

Bela kisses Dean. Dean is freaking out right now, because she's really using her tongue, her lipstick probably getting all over his face, and she thinks she can do this RIGHT in FRONT of Dean's boyfriend?

"Mmm, taste lovely," she smiles and Dean looks back up at her dazedly. Her accent is sharp and sexy, her mouth tastes like strawberries, and Dean can't believe he's admitting to himself that it wasn't bad.

"What's happening," he gets out, not sounding like a question.

"She wants both of us, Dean," Castiel comes over and kisses his cheek, making Dean hum.

Bela is playing with the collar of his jacket while Castiel still kisses him silly all over his neck. 

"I hear you're quite the bottom, Dean Winchester," Bela snakes her devil fingers to his belt and unbuckles it, and goddamit, this is what Cas meant.

Cas set up a fucking threesome with this hot chick. 

Dean doesn't know if he should slap him or kiss him harder. It's such a hot idea, and he's really getting uncomftorble in his jeans and boxers, but God, shit, Cas you fucking genius.

"Mmhm, y-yeah," he breathes, turning his head so that Castiel's kisses land on his lips rather than neck. He moans in Cas' mouth as Bela's fingers drift, unbuttoning and unzipping, and there goes his pants.

She neals down further and gets a good rhythym of rubbing him through his underwear, slowly gripping it in her hand and jacking through the fabric that's still covering him for God knows why.

"Take them off," he whines down to Bela. 

"Someones already impatient at just the beginning."

"Yeah, well, I got a hot girl rubbin' my cock, and my hot hoyfriend kissing me- ahhh! Oh, oh, yes," Bela's tongue found the head of his cock and dug in, sucking just the tip like a lollipop all while still watching them kiss with her green eyes.

He feels his boyfriend's hand drift to his ass, and oh yeah, right there is where he likes it, circling his rim with a middle finger gently enough to tease but hard enough so he could definetely still feel it.

He's being loud already and he knows it, but he doesn't want to be the only one without busy hands and pants.

"Both of you take off your clothes," Dean requests. Bela plops off his dick and takes off her shirt to reveal the laciest see-through bra Dean had ever seen a girl wear. She closes her eyes 'cause she knows Dean is watching, and moans lightly when her own fingers slip down into her panties while the other pinches her nipple through the bra. 

Dean is sure he's in heaven.

"God, so fucking beautiful," he grunts. "Your turn, Cas. Gimme a show, take off your damn jeans." 

Bela and Cas seductively take off their jeans together, licking their lips and watching Dean right back. When they both lean in and give eachother a light peck of the lips, then go in for more heated kisses, filthy and gorgeous. They put on a show just for Dean, making him feel loved. He stares at them with hooded eyes and a watering mouth. 

"Okay, you two, Dean needs some sugar." He parts them and smashes his mouth to Bela's and at the same time feels Cas yank his underwear down and Dean steps out of it, still just in his t-shirt.

Dean feels a tongue trail down his ass, and oh yes, yes yes yes please, it circles his hole finally. He and Bela are making the loudest smacks with their mouths, and Bela parts only for a moment to break Dean free of his shirt. Dean's now naked, Cas is naked, and Bela in her lacy thong and bra.

Jesus, this is paradise.

Dean feels confident enough to rub her through her panties, and ah yes, some wetness has built. He swirls his finger around, and pushes one in, hearing it when Bela reacts. She hums, low and sexy in his mouth, and continues to finger her while Cas rims him. Both of them are letting out occasional yells and curses, and Cas is humming on Dean's asshole making Dean swear he'll cum just from this if Cas doesn't knock it off. 

"He open enough?" Bela asks Cas, earning a nod, and Dean gets one last slurp from his ass and shivers as Cas gets up from the floor.

"So how would you like this to go down, Dean? Hm? He fucks you while you fuck me, I ride your face while he fucks you, he sucks you off while I peg you. There are endless posibilities," she cooes, kissing his neck and making Dean's head fly back to let her.

"Mmm, wanna, wanna eat you out," he murmurs as he cups her breast and starts massaging. "while he fucks me first. First. There's lots of time for more, Bels." He kisses down a path to her boobs, in which he sucks and licks, making her get louder.

He feels Castiel rub his dick on the cleft of his ass and he bends over slightly, into an almost-squatting position so that Cas can go deep. 

"B-bedroom, bedroom, guys," Castiel says, making both of them hault as they each can't keep their hands to themselves as they head to the master bed. It's a big bed, good enough for three people, and Dean is all too farmiliar as to him and Castiel fucking right there almost every week or at least every other week.

Dean picks Bela up effortlessly, throwing her onto the bed and ripping her panties to pieces of just cloth, and makes sure to get in position for Cas to hit him from behind as he eats too.

A thick cock teases Dean's ass, humping against his ass cheeks but not pushing into his hole at all. Upset and impatient, he wiggles his hips to get Cas' dick in place, and grinds up against it.

"Baby, I'll take care of you, you just take care of her, okay?" Castiel shushes, kissing Dean on the mouth before dissapearing.

Huffing, Dean remembers his mission and licks Bela's stomach and titties almost like a dog, she tells him.

"Yeah, shut it, or I'll make you." He grumbles.

"You'll make me? Make ME shut-" she interrupts herself with a loud feminine 'ahhhh' as his finger circles her clit and his mouth suckles on the skin of her pussy. He smirks to himself, placing kisses to her pussy again before he travels lower and brings his fingers right back in her again, slowly in, slowly out.

He gets to eating her out right as Cas gets behind him again, and watches for a bit as Dean eats and slurps at her velvet pussy and makes her just whine and whine. Cas smiles.

She's shaved, maybe even waxed, and Dean knows she takes good care of herself just by the way she moans, like she's had practice knowing what she likes and does not like. 

Castiel starts fucking him from behind and Bela knows when it hits Dean because he starts moaning right on her and she cums on his face, the room filled with their groans and it's probably hell for all of Castiel's neighbors.

When Bela hears Dean moan 'Daddy' just moments into getting fucked by Cas, she smirks and immedietely knows how great this night is going so far after all despite the rough beginning.

"Does baby boy enjoy a good fuck, hmm? Like getting fucked by his Daddy while eating his Mommy?" Dean moans so loud it rumbles through every room of Castiel's home. It hurts both their ears Dean is so damn loud, but they're both very pleased to hear their boy sound so happy.

"Yes, yeah, yeah love eating Mommy and getting fucked by Daddy," He rushes, gathering spit in his mouth to make Mommy wetter.

She cums three more times on Dean's tongue after switching positions and riding his face while Cas still slams into him. Dean is a wimpering mess between the two, feeling like this is where he'll die, tonight is the night, and he'll go so happily. His Daddy cleans up for him when he blows his load all over himself and Bela with thick white strings. 

Bela is taking a shower when Castiel approaches Dean.

"Did you like it, Baby?" Cas asks, turning Dean over lightly and begins massaging his shoulders to get all the knots out.

"Babe, are you kidding? Best night ever," he groans into the pillow face-down. "I know I was bein' a real dick at the start, but Bela, I like 'er." He turns his head and smirks to his boyfriend above him.

"You'd be surprised how fast she agreed to my proposition," he grins.

"I wouldn't turn down a round two for anything in the world." Dean punctuates his words with a slight roll of the hips into Castiel's space. 

"Not so soon, Dean, Bela's still in the shower."

"Hi lovelies, ready for another go, are we?" Her voice comes right on queue, and God, that voice doesn't have to try anymore to get Dean going.

"Mmmhm. How 'bout you suck him off while I fuck that tight pussy, Mommy?" Dean requests with a kiss to her knuckles. 

"Let's get started."

-

When Dean comes home limping and absolutely fucked out by 9:30 P.M. that night Sam is still up, and Dean is glad his little brother knows by now to not ask questions when Dean cringes as he lowers himself to the couch. 

It's not his business if his big brother called someone his Dad over the phone yet John was asleep the next room over. It's just not in Sam's place to be nosy either when now every Saturday whenever Dad's out drinking with friends Dean sometimes also invites not only Cas but Bela, a woman with a snazzy accent and dominant demeanor. 

Sammy knows better than to worry about that stuff.


End file.
